Zelgius II
Zelgius II is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Grand Brawl. Profile Weapon Bionic Legs Abilities Bionic Eye (heath detector and zoom function), Telekinesis Descrition Google ostrich. now imagine that with a borg-like eye piece, and kick-ass robotic legs. Biography Humanity never knows when to quit. In the future, cloning and many other now unethical practises have become legal, and humanity just seems to see what it can get away with. Not with this. Cloning the strongest Ostrich, Zelgius to have the perfect ostrich-beef on a ostrich farm, resulted in weird failure after having been exposed to a soda. The Ostrich was laughably weak in its group and unsuitable for consumption, but seemed much more intelligent, often showing signs it even understood human language. He was named Zelgius II. When growing up Zelgius' intelligence seemed to grow at a almost alarming rate, having been accepted as the Alpha at a young age. He would often cause misshief for the caretakers by stealing food or attempting to rally other ostriches for a mass escape. Without Zelgius' however, the others became calm and harmless so Zelgius was put in isolation. He sat without moving a muscle in isolation for weeks on end, only moving to eat and drink. The caretakers had the constant feeling of being watched. They became more and more nervous, even complaining about having nightmares about Zelgius. Eventually one of them couldn't take it and commited suicide. Non of the caretakers dared comming close to Zelgius after he gained more and more control of his abilities, and over the caretakers. Desperate to get rid of him, they sold him to a fight ring, where genetically modified animals would beat the shit out of each other. Having a frail body and not used to the loud enviroment he was put in, he wasn't able to beat his opponents, and his first match with a modified bear ended in tragedy. Zelgius had lost both his legs and one of his eyes, but the sheer panic he was put in seemed to awaken his powers completly. The bear seemed to roll over and land in a coma, while the humans moved as puppets to save him, stopping the bleeding and equipping him with bionics. As soon as Zelgius released them from his will again, they wanted him to fight again, and were using sharp objects to get him in the ring with yet another opponent. Giving a metaphorically FUCK YOU, Zelgius shutted down everyone's mind again, making everyone in the ring faint. The Ostrich happily ran away on his new legs, and found himself a place in the wilderniss. He decided he didn't want to have anything to do with humans at all. The mere thought of the caretakers and the fightring filled him with rage. He'd often use his telekinetic abilities to rally other animals to raid stores for food, and lived happily for 2 years, untill being zapped by the omnipotent beings. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Brawl Characters Category:Non-Humans